


i'll listen to your quiet

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Light Angst, basketball is mentioned, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: even on the bad days, takao tries to make midorima smile.





	i'll listen to your quiet

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt thread [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9688082#cmt9688082)  
> there's also another fill for this prompt, check it out!!

Living with a ghost isn’t as bad as they make it seem in the movies. Sure, Kazunari finds it a little difficult to explain the odd movements throughout this apartment when he’s not home, or why he talks to himself like someone else is there. But honestly, having a ghost buddy to keep you company when university is kicking your ass is actually kind of nice.

As far as ghost buddies go (not that Kazunari has much experience in this department), Midorima Shintarou isn’t that bad. He’s quiet, for the most part. Kind of moody, and tends to speak in odd rhythms, and seems to really like this horoscope podcast. Mostly, he tends to hover next to Kazunari and offers helpful corrections while he does his homework.

Today, though, Midorima seems to be in a bad mood. Not like, temper-tantrum kind of bad mood—Kazunari doesn’t think the guy knows how to throw tantrums. When they argue over which movie to watch, Midorima lets Kazunari know he’s upset by fading into the couch and refusing to answer when Kazunari calls his name. He always comes back, though. Kazunari can’t help but think that maybe, Midorima likes his company as much as Kazunari likes his.

“Hey, Shin-chan,” Kazunari says. “I’m back!”

He doesn’t receive an answer. He knows Midorima is around though, because sweaters are currently floating down the hallway onto the couch. Building a nest again. Cute, but not a good sign. Kazunari quickly puts his things away and steps back into the living area.

“Shin-chan? What’s wrong?”

Midorima blurs into view, throws him a glance, and then proceeds to cover himself with the sweaters. Kazunari spares a moment to wonder why he doesn’t just float through the material, but shakes his head to focus. 

He sits on the couch, leaving enough space between them so Midorima doesn’t feel the need to disappear. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No,” is his curt reply.

“Okay. Do you want to watch tv? I think I recorded a game last week.”

Midorima’s green eyes peek out. Kazunari switches the television on, glad that at least the interest in basketball is still there. Midorima is a giant, even in ghost form, so even though the ghost hasn’t explicitly stated (or really, told Kazunari much about himself), Kazunari can guess that maybe, when he was still alive, he used to play. A shooter, perhaps, with the way his calm gaze sweeps over the mess of formulas Kazunari scribbles on his notebooks. Kazunari wonders what it would have been like, to have been able to play with him.

The game is well into its third quarter when Midorima finally breaks his silence. His voice is low, reminding of Kazunari of rustling leaves in autumn chill, like something slowly winding down, when it’s time to go home. 

“Today’s my anniversary.”

It takes Kazunari a few seconds. “Annivers—?”

“I died today. Three years ago.”

“Oh.”

Midorima doesn’t look away from the game. “I would have been drafted, you know. My friends were, too. I don't know if they continued playing after I... passed on. They should have. They were good.”

“... I’m sure you were good, too.”

“I was, you know.”

Kazunari stays quiet. They watch the game until it ends, disappointing scores for both teams. His hand twitches by his side. He wishes he can touch Midorima. Physical comfort is all he knows. He was never good at words.

“Do... Do you want to go take a walk?” he offers in the end. He knows Midorima can’t leave the place unless he latches onto something, or someone. Midorima never seemed interested in anything outside anymore, though. Kazunari watches those wide green eyes blink slow behind cracked glasses.

“Okay,” Midorima says.

Kazunari steps out the door, his ghost following just a step behind. The sun is out, but he still feels chilly. Wordlessly, he picks a direction, and walks. Midorima keeps close, close enough to brush his arm, but there’s no warmth in his touch. There’s nothing much at all.

It’s when they’re heading back that Midorima speaks up again. He doesn’t look at Kazunari but there’s a softening to his eyes, the tiniest tilt to his lips.

“Thank you,” says Midorima, and Kazunari can only smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr and twitter yelling about sportsani as always


End file.
